This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. PRESENTATIONS / POSTERS TO BE presented at International Society of Magnetic Resonance Microscopy, (ISMRM) 19th ANNUAL MEETING, MAY 7-13, MONTREAL, CANADA R. T. Branca, S. Degan, J. Nouls, C. Kumar, S. Biswas, B. Driehuys, Optimized SPION Formulations for Molecular MRI of the Lung Using Hyperpolarized Gases, abstract #2814 Z. I. Cleveland, S. S. Kaushik, G. P. Cofer, J. Nouls, M. Kraft, J. Wolber, H. P. McAdams, B. Driehuys, Signal Distribution in Dissolved 129Xe MR Images of Healthy Subjects and Subjects with Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease, abstract # 4574 Z. I. Cleveland, H. E. Moller, L. W. Hedlund, J. Nouls, M. Freeman, Y. Qi, B. Driehuys, 3D Imaging of Pulmonary Ventilation and Perfusion in Rats using Hyperpolarized 129Xe, abstract #4548 B. Driehuys, Z. I. Cleveland, J. Nouls, S. S. Kaushik, G. P. Cofer, S. Jimenez-Martinez, J. Wolber, M. Kraft, H. P. McAdams, Quantitative Scoring of Hyperpolarized 129Xe Ventilation Imaging: Correlation with Pulmonary Function Testing and Age, abstract #3999 S. S. Kaushik, G. P. Cofer, M. S. Freeman, Z. I. Cleveland, B. Driehuys, Single-Acquisition Imaging of Hyperpolarized 129Xe in the Gas and Dissolved Phases using an Interleaved 3D-Radial Sequence , abstract #2091 H. E. M[unreadable]ller, Z. I. Cleveland, L. W. Hedlund, J. Nouls, M. Freeman, Y. Qi, B. Driehuys, Modeling Hyperpolarized 129Xe Bolus Passage for Quantification of Pulmonary Blood Flow, abstract #6138 J. Nouls, E. Potts, W. M. Foster, B. Driehuys, 3D 3He and 1H MR Imaging of Regional Pulmonary Injury Induced by Ozone, abstract #5632 J. Nouls, Z. I. Cleveland, M. S. Freeman, H. E. Moeller, L. W. Hedlund, B. Driehuys, 3D MRI of the Hyperpolarized 129Xe Distribution in the Rat Brain, abstract #6495